The present invention relates to a new and improved structure composed of a girder grating as well as building blocks retained by such girder grating.
Known structure of this type possess a girder grating consisting of profile rods, these profile rods carrying the building blocks which form the actual wall or a ceiling or the like. With such construction of structures only the main supports of the girder grating extend from one support wall to the other and from the floor to a ceiling of a room.
The transversely situated auxilary supports of the girder or support grating can only extend from one main support to the neighboring one if the main support should not be interrupted. Consequently, the individual sections of the auxiliary support must then be connected at the erection site with the main supports by means of for instance screws or the like. Firstly, this work requires a great amount of time and secondly it can only oftentimes by carried out with difficulty, if for instance a girder or support grating is to be mounted for a ceiling or a roof.
Such type structures additionally possess unsatisfactory thermal- and sound insulating properties since the building blocks are only assembled in one layer. If it is advantageously desired to resort to the use of an air layer between two walls with such type structure, then it is necessary to mount two such walls parallel to one another and to insure for the required spacing between such walls.
The expenditure for the construction of such type structure would then be at least twice as much.